


Caricature of Intimacy

by WishingOnWhishaw



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: M/M, Male Solo, Masturbation, Porn Star AU, Porn With Plot, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-11
Updated: 2015-03-11
Packaged: 2018-03-17 07:52:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3521357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WishingOnWhishaw/pseuds/WishingOnWhishaw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny used to rely upon some unconventional methods to earn a living, but he's moved on from that now. He's happy enough that he can hardly remember the days when he used to get paid to sleep with people. That doesn't mean the past is behind him though.</p><p>Or: Dan used to be a porn star and Arin finds one of his movies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caricature of Intimacy

**Author's Note:**

> Title is taken from the song 'Build God, Then We'll Talk' by Panic! at the Disco. Warnings for mentions of drug use. I don't think there's anything else triggering here.
> 
> I hope this is as much fun for you guys to read as it was for me to write!

Danny was in his mid-twenties when he used to do that shit. He had no job and sometimes no home. It was a rough few years, where Dan did little else besides smoke pot and play video games when the rare opportunity for it arose. Of course, he needed to make money somehow. College hadn't worked out for him, his music was getting him nowhere, and he needed a way to fetch in just enough for him to live on. It was hard getting a job, though, when you forgot you had an interview and by the time you remembered, you were already high. He really doesn't remember how he got the job, but it was no surprise that his boss didn't give two shits as to whether or not Danny was stoned when he came to work. As long as he put on a good show, then there was no reason to complain. When it came to the list of all the things Danny had done in his life, he never would've guessed that porn would be on there. It was nothing too professional, and he wasn't even a regular at it. He'd call up asking for work when he was short on cash, spend a week or two shooting whatever the hell he could get in on, and then he'd be paid and fine again for a couple of months, hopefully. Danny guessed it was the drugs that made him able to cope with it all, the fact that smoking made him so relaxed and happy about _everything_ coming in really useful. He was liked because he was so flexible when it came to their material, filming pretty much anything with anyone and not complaining about it. It was good money for little hard work, and Danny was never treated poorly. So that was it, Dan used to be part of what were essentially indie porn films so he could keep himself fed, occasionally housed and in a good supply of weed.

It all changed pretty much as soon as he met Brian. They clicked right away, their senses of humour similar and their friendship developed quickly because of that. And there was the fact that Brian was a pretty great musician. It wasn't even that Dan had more money at first, because Ninja Sex Party wasn't an instant success. He just felt more hopeful about his life and he was ready to move on from his old area of employment. He focused on his music, stopped smoking as much because the lyrics he wrote whilst high were never of the same quality anyway. He poured everything he had into this new band and for once it felt like they may actually make something out of this. He and Brian wrote great tunes with funny lyrics and they started putting together ideas for a real band, plotting out music videos and laughing at their own stupid jokes with the hope that other people would find them just as funny. By the time they had put NSFW out, Danny had given up on pot and he made money in more conventional ways.

Now Dan was pretty sure that he had the best damn job in the world. He got paid for sitting around playing video games with his friends, or for writing funny songs and to record crazy music videos. It was the complete opposite of where he was ten years ago, and it's like a dream come true. It sounds sappy, but that was really how it felt. Danny made money from doing the things he loved most, and that's all he could've ever wanted. He was sort of successful, all of them were, and Dan's practically forgotten _that_ part of his life even happened in the first place. He doesn't need to think about the ways in which he used to make money, and even if he did all his memories of that time were hazy; blocked from him by a fog that was created by being stoned nearly constantly. Not that it mattered what he did then. Nobody else knew or needed to know, Dan himself included. He didn't have to think on it so he just sort of forgot that he did that stuff and concentrated on the work he does now.

As one of Danny's best friend, Arin was pretty sure he knew most things about his not-so-grumpy co-worker. The fact that their job was basically to talk either about video games or themselves meant that they had had some interesting conversations. It always astounded Arin when stories from Dan's past happened to come up in conversation. He was amazed by all the crazy shit Danny had done, the excitement and the danger he'd had in his life that both excited Arin and worried him. He was sort of glad that Danny was passed all that stuff now, no matter how much fun his friend swore he had back then. Arin would much rather have him here, thank you very much. And that was just because Arin was a concerned friend and not at all because he sort of maybe had a crush on a certain person he happened to work with every day. Either way, Arin was happy enough living vicariously through Dan's stories and enjoying them whilst they were both safe and happy. He knew every crazy thing Danny had done and it only served to make him all that more interested. Or at least, he thought he knew everything.  
  


* * *

  
They'd had a fairly long day of recording and the early morning start in turn meant an early finish, so Arin and Dan got to go home whilst the sun was still in the sky for a change. Or at least Arin got to go home, Danny claimed he had people to meet with about an upcoming NSP shoot, but whatever. Arin went back to his house and relaxed for a while, enjoying some stress-free time to himself. He was feeling slightly on edge still, and he couldn't remember the last time he actually had some time to himself like this. So Arin settled in his bed with his laptop and went in search of something to watch whilst he takes the edge off, just anything to act as stimulation. He scrolled through his usual site, but nothing seemed to do it, the few videos he had clicked on not quite doing it for him and so they ended up being closed almost as soon as they started playing. He followed a link through to another site and when he found nothing there, he'd click out again. The cycle continued for a while, with Arin clicking through a trail of links until the websites on his screen were more obscure. He certainly hadn't heard of any of these pages before, but he thought he'd check them out anyway.

All of these websites looked pretty shady, in Arin's opinion. Not that he was pretentious about the porn he watched or where it came from, but it's just that this is... different. There's that feeling about them that gives Arin the sense he's stumbled on something that he wasn't supposed to find. He still checked the videos, though. They are all the same sort of thing, older looking with poor quality and visuals which look like they were produced a decade ago. He was getting tired of looking now, having clicked on to some video of two dudes (because sometimes he was into that sort of thing) that he'd skipped the start of but still couldn't get in to. Arin sighed to himself and moved his cursor to click out of the tab, was just about to give up and go back to a site he knew was bound to have something decent. But he paused when something caught his eye, the figure of a second guy that had just entered into the frame.

It took him a moment to come out of his shock-induced freeze, staring at the crappy video and trying to wrap his mind around what it was he was looking at. And it couldn't be, he must have be seeing things or going crazy. He blinked and stared even more closely, but despite his own disbelief the man on the screen sure looked a hell of a lot like Danny. There was no denying it, and as soon as the idea was there, it became even more difficult to convince himself he was wrong. Maybe it was just a bizarre coincidence, but the hair and the face and that lanky frame were way too familiar, and if that wasn't Dan then maybe this was just as fucking weird because it looked _just_ like him.

Arin didn't know why he was still watching. He didn't know why he felt his dick throb when Danny (yeah, he started calling the guy Danny, so what?) let himself be kissed by the other man. He paid close attention when they spoke and that's it, he'd know that voice anywhere. He heard that voice every day for hours on end because he sat next to this guy and played video games with him and they made jokes, but this was so different. Arin ignored the guilt threatening to take over in favour of wrapping his own hand around his cock and stroking slowly.

He felt filthy. Deep down he knew he shouldn't be jerking off to a porno he accidentally found that just so happened to star his best friend and co-worker. He knew he should have clicked away the moment he realised what he was watching, but he couldn't. At first it was curiosity keeping him but by this point he was turned on and the sounds of Danny's moans coming from his laptop speakers only served to fuel his arousal. It felt so taboo and it reminded him of when he first started doing this, that fear of getting caught but still not being able to stop because damn, it felt good.

Danny was on his knees now and there were hands in his hair, holding his head still whilst he made muffled groans. His eyes were open and wide, but he looked like he wasn't quite there and Arin would have been worried about him if there wasn't that heat pooling in his stomach, that feeling of desperation quickly creeping up on him. He'd later deny that he imagined it was him there, that Dan had his lips around Arin's cock not some random guy's. But once that idea was in his head, it was all Arin could focus on. He wondered how nice Danny's mouth would feel, imagined the vibrations he would get from his friend's moans that didn't even sound exaggerated like they usually did in porn. Danny looked so genuine, like he was happy to be there, deep throating that guy, and Arin thought Dan would seriously enjoy sucking him off. Thought that he would let Arin run his fingers through that crazy head of hair and thrust until Danny gagged around him. He was nearly there, so close and so was the guy on screen, apparently, because he had pulled out of Danny's mouth and was jerking himself off whilst Dan just stayed there. His mouth was open, lips parted and tongue ready, he was looking up at the faceless dude through his eyelashes and then there was a guttural sound as Dan's face got covered in jizz.

That was when Arin lost it, at the sight of Danny with come coating his features, watching as cleaned up what he could reach with his tongue. Arin ended up coming himself at how fucking gorgeous Danny looked, the way he managed to appear beautiful and sexy all at once as he made those pleased little noises. Arin's whole body jerked, and he cried out Danny's name as his climax hit him, eyes screwed shut tightly as he imagined Dan swallowing all of him down greedily.

He sat there for a few moments, not opening his eyes as he panted and tried to recover from the most intense orgasm he had had in a long time. It was when he came down from that high of arousal that the reality of the situation hit him and suddenly Arin felt like a piece of shit. He exited out of everything, shut down his laptop and put it aside so that he could contemplate exactly what he'd just done. He had just watched a pornographic movie with his best friend in it. Behind Danny's back, too. Arin felt disgusted with himself, felt like the worst friend ever because he should've shown Dan some more respect than that. Danny had never brought this up, so it obviously wasn't something that he wanted Arin to know about. And sure, Arin hadn't set out looking for the damn video, but as soon as he realised what it was he should have stopped. Instead he'd let himself get carried away, had watched Danny blow some stranger just so Arin had something other than his own fantasies to jerk off too. He usually felt bad when he even thought about Dan in that way, so at that moment he was practically distraught. He shook his head and grabbed his earphones, curling up under the blankets and hoped that his music would distract him for long enough to fall into a blissful state of unconsciousness. Needless to say, Arin didn't get much rest that night.  
  


* * *

  
Arin was terrified to face Danny the next day. He was sure that the minute they saw each other, Dan would be able to tell exactly what Arin had done, just by taking one look at him. That wasn't how it went at all. In fact, Danny was in a really good mood all day, whilst Arin tried his best to pretend that everything he did last night never actually happened. They managed to record a few episodes, but Arin had to work super hard to stop remembering that damn video every time he looked at Danny, not to think of the way his voice sounded when he was groaning in pleasure. It was horrible, and no matter how much Arin stared at the screen and tried to focus, to keep his usual light and funny attitude, he felt awful.

His behaviour didn't go unnoticed by Dan, either. When they took a break from recording, Dan made sure the capture was off before turning his attention to Arin, worried about the odd way in which his friend had been acting.

"Are you okay man?" He questioned softly, eyes full of genuine concern. "You seem kinda... off."

"I, uh..." Arin stuttered, scratching the back of his neck and trying to come up with a believable excuse, but he had nothing. And the worry Dan was showing only made him feel worse. He decided 'fuck it' and sighed heavily. "Not really. I need to... I have something to tell you." Dan blinked at that, brow furrowing in even more concern.

"God, Arin, are you okay? You're not like, sick or something are you? Because I don't think I could cope with Ross if you weren't here and-"

"Dan!" Arin cut him off, managing a small laugh. "I'm fine, man. Chill out."

"Oh good," the older man sighed in relief, tension leaving his body at the reassurance. "So what's up?"

"It's kinda awkward, b-but I... I found a video online last night."

"Arin, there are fucking millions of videos on the internet. You're gonna have to be more specific."

"Right," Arin nodded, trying to give himself the confidence to keep speaking. "I know. But it was like, one of _those_ videos, y'know?"

"Oh my god," Danny giggled, his whole face lighting up at Arin's shy way of bringing the issue up. "Are you trying to recommend porn to me dude? Because I appreciate the gesture, but I think I've got that covered, thanks."

"You were in it," Arin blurted out, already tired of keeping this stupid secret. And now he'd started something because it was out there in to open so he may as well fucking admit to it. He couldn't meet Dan's gaze out of sheer guilt and embarrassment, but he kept going. "You were in it and I shouldn't have watched it Dan, but I did and I'm so fucking sorry, I never should've done that and I really do feel awful about it. I totally understand if you think I'm some perverted fuck-up or anything a-and I... God, I've fucked this up so badly Dan, I'm so sorry."

Silence. When Arin stopped talking he waited, sat there preparing himself for Danny to start yelling and cursing, to call Arin out on what a disgusting excuse for a friend he was. But it never came. And in a way this was worse, because Arin had no idea how mad Dan was. He braved a glance up at the other man, saw that Dan's smile from before had gone. To Arin's surprise, he didn't look pissed off either, just... thoughtful. When their eyes met Dan finally spoke, breaking the awkward silence between them.

"You enjoyed it," he said calmly, not even phrasing it as a question. He was studying Arin closely and the younger couldn't help but shift slightly under the intensity of Danny's gaze. Arin heard a quiet sigh from Dan, catching the almost sad smile on his face. "It's okay, Arin; I don't care. I enjoyed it too."

"W-what?" Arin stuttered, unable to respond with anything else. He hadn't been prepared for this reaction and he had no idea what he was supposed to say. Luckily, Dan wasn't apparently finished.

"I enjoyed doing that stuff, man. I uh... I probably should've told you about it, but it never came up, y'know? But I basically used to do that a lot. Make movies and stuff. When I was really into pot, I didn't have much else to do. I needed money and it was easy and I don't know, I think I had a good time. I don't remember much, but... I don't care. That you saw it or whatever. I mean, that's why I filmed the stuff in the first place, right?"

"I guess so," Arin sighed, shoulders slumped. "I just felt like I was doing something wrong, I guess. Like I needed your permission." He laughed at himself, raising his head again to look at Dan and jumping in surprise at how close the other man was. He'd shifted down the couch so they were practically touching and Arin really had no idea what to do now. Danny was smiling warmly, no judgement at all in his features.

"I had no idea that stuff was still out there," he admitted. "But I don't care. I knew what I was doing, and that was the point of it. And you don't need my permission to get turned on, dumb ass. That stuff was meant to be J.O. material."

"Seriously?" Arin chuckled, feeling much more at ease now that Dan had reassured him. "You don't care? Like, at all?"

"I mean, I care a little bit," Dan teased, hoping he wasn't reading this all wrong. But if Arin had watched porn with him in then there must be _some_ sort of interest there. He'd risk it. "I care that you were watching some shitty video of me when you were on your own instead of just calling me up."

Bingo! Arin's face dropped and Dan smirked as he watched his friend try to comprehend what Danny had just implied. The older man waited with an expectant look on his face, watching as Arin tried to decide how to reply.

"Do I need your permission to kiss you?" He breathed out eventually, loving the way that caused Danny's face to light up.

"Just this once," he chuckled before leaning in and pressing his lips against Arin's, keeping the kiss gentle and tender. They stayed there for a few moments until Arin pulled away, grinning to himself. Dan rolled his eyes when he saw the look on the younger man's face. "Stop looking cute, you damn nerd," he said fondly, causing himself and Arin to crack up. It was a crazy way to start a relationship, but Dan supposed that life's full of crazy shit like that. Sure, he'd never planned on being a porn star, but it happened. The same way he'd never expected some shady job he had in his twenties would be the reason he started dating his best friend. But damn, was Danny glad that he made the choices that he did.


End file.
